


Hangover

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Pete Dunne One Shots [9]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Hangover

Going out drinking for someone’s birthday is always going to end with embarrassing stories and more than a few sore heads in the morning. You knew all that, but it still hadn’t stopped you and the entire Progress roster going out to a club for Zack Sabre Jr’s birthday, the weekend before his actual birthday cause everyone would be all over the world his actual birthday weekend.

The night had been great… at least what you could remember was. The night became rather fuzzy after Jack Sexsmith had come over to you with a pink, fizzy drink with an umbrella in it. One of those turned into three and the rest is a blur.

You didn’t even remember getting back to your flat, but you vaguely remember the guys from British Strong Style being close by you for most of the night.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
As soon as you woke up you knew you were going to be suffering all day. Your throat was dry, your eyes were sore, your whole body ached, and it felt like a jackhammer had taken up permanent residence inside your head. You slowly sat up and looked around, only to realise you weren’t in your own room.

“What the….?”

You quickly peeked under the blanket and was relieved to find that you were still in the clothes you wore out the night before. You carefully got up out of bed, bracing yourself for the inevitable wave of dizziness that soon caught you. Once you were stable you slowly shuffled your way to the door and peered out of the gap. You sighed with relief when you saw your best friend Pete Dunne sat on the floor with his dogs watching cartoons.

“How drunk was I?” you groaned shuffling out of the bedroom, squinting your eyes at the sudden burst of light that attacked your sore eyes and head.

“Drunk enough to try and give Tyler a lap dance and end up crashing here cause ya were too drunk ta find ya keys,” chuckled Pete, turning his head to look at you. “Damn {Y/N} ya look rough.”

“Yeah yeah, shut up,” you muttered shuffling towards the kitchen.

“Left the painkillers on the counter.”

“Thanks.

You went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and found the painkillers right where Pete said they would be. You popped two pills in your mouth and quickly swallowed them down with a large gulp of water.

"Better?” asked Pete, appearing in the doorway.

“Ask me again when they start working,” you sighed.

Pete chuckled and walked over to you, giving you a hug. You leant against him and shut your eyes.

“Why do you always let me drink so much?” you whined.

“Ya looked like ya were ‘aving fun last night and I didn’t wanna ruin it,” he shrugged.

“Liar. You just like watching me suffer.”

“Well…. yeah, that’s pretty fun too,” he chuckled. “Come on, go park ya arse on the sofa and I’ll make ya a coffee and some toast. Cartoons are on if ya wanna watch them.”

“You’re the best best friend ever,” you smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “You’d make any girl the perfect boyfriend.”

“Even you?”

“Me?” you asked shocked.

“Yeah, you. Would I make ya the perfect boyfriend?”

You looked at him trying to judge if he was just messing with you. You saw the hope in his eyes and realised he was being serious. You had to admit that you’d always wondered what it would be like to be his girl.

“Ask me again when my head isn’t pounding,” you smirked.

As you walked passed him towards the living room again, you sneakily let your hand trail over the front of his sweat pants. You were pretty sure you heard him groan as you walked away, smirking more. Yeah, you knew your answer, but you were going to make him wait… He was the one who let you drink too much and end up with this monster hangover after all.


End file.
